Kirigakure Rp 207: Training
participants Uchiha Shiro Haruno Kirei Sejino Haruki Sanada/Takeda Kihaku Uchiha Hikari Aburame Ichiro Training begins Kunshiro: Tiger Stance, a Taijutsu style revolving around the use of quick strikes and grabs. Shiro, a beginning practitioner, was seen standing in the usual Tiger Stance. His left hand was stretched out towards a dummy, a few inches from touching it, and the right was held in front of his Solar Plexus. Chest was turned to the right of the wooden Dummy, so that his shoulder faced the latter. Both palms aimed at the Training Doll, fingers curled inwards to form claws of sorts. Shiro’s left foot, followed the out-stretched arm and, was placed just less than a yard behind the other, which toes aimed away to the right. Both arms locked in place while he tensed his muscles, still sore from the other day, and his gaze turned to a frown. “Now, let’s try what I had in my mind.” Kunshiro: Safe for his frown there was no emotion vivid on his complexion. His clothing faced but a light breeze which also lifted up long locks. As if waiting for the wind to give a starting signal, he stood poised and in perfect concentration while regulating his breathing. Before he suddenly exhaled all of his air and stepped out with his right foot so that both feet were now besides each other, during the stab Shiro launched forth the right palm that hovered in front of his chest. Meanwhile, the out-stretched left elbow was brought back to his side, as to imitate dodging someone trying to strike his own hand. The wooden Dummy shook in its place and released a small cloud of dust, releasing a ‘Bang!’. While the Uchiha boy shouted: “One!” Kunshiro: Not a second passed before his glaring eyes betrayed the battle-lust preceeding his next blow. This time his previously pulled back left palm struck out hard on the Dummy “Two!”, however this time he attempted to dig his finers in the wood. At which one of his nails broke and splinters of wood ripped through his skin. “Gahhh!” He roared at the pain however Shiro seemed hell-bent on continueing his training. He wanted to make himself hard, feel no more pain, and stronger than ever. He painfully jerked fingertips back out of the wood, at which skin ruptured even more, before smashing his right in and using his fingertip to penetrate the wood with his other hand aswell. “Three!” Again he felt the searing pain run through his digits, small sections of wood scraping against the now open flesh as he dragged it back again. Once more with the left, and again with the right, faster and faster. Kunshiro: The relentless pounding inside the dummy threw up large amount of small pieces of wood around his form. Each time his fingers dug deeper into the initial holes. “Bang bang bang bang!” Each time he had to grit his teeth from the pain that shot through his hands. “Eight.. nine...” And on that final tenth blow he struck out with both palms, “Ten!”, with such force that his blow went through the now easily splintering dummy. That’s when he felt the true power of the Tiger Stance for the first time, eyeing bloody hands hovering above the broken remains. It didn’t reply on a single blow to take out one’s foe, several were required to weaken one down up to breaking-point. All that was needed now was for Shiro to gather the same force as he held with two palms, into one single palm. This because using a strike with two hands left himself open too much and it required him to come too close in a bad position. While thinking, Shiro took a few steps away to bandage his hands and after a few minutes he walked back to the Dummy. Kunshiro: Floppy and messy ends of bandages half hung down his hands, yet they filled the task of staying tight around each digit. Silver hues glared at the broken dummy, which looked unfit for any further training. However, since he had just halved the 2yard tall instrument it now made a perfect use for stretching. His 4’8” form slowly stretched up his left leg, feeling the muscles tense and strain under the effort. While lightly shaking, he eventually managed to raise his heel on top of the 1yard remains. Already he felt his groin stretch further than it ever had, and to push his limit he moved back his supporting leg to increase the stretch to extremely painful levels until he almost made a completely straight diagonal line with both legs. “Ahhh!” Kunshiro: His chest was now turned to the right of the dummy as both hands placed on his knees and eyelids were shut. “The pain... I have to ignore the pain.” He continued to say to himself as he remained in the painful stretching position for a minute and then switched legs to repeat the process. After that he moved both feet back on the floor before making a full split with both hands on the ground. The previous pushing his body over its stretching limit made it less painful than a usual first attempt, but in this position his groin stretched even further. It almost felt as if it was going to tear so Shiro pushed himself back up and lightly kicked out with each leg to loosen them. The whole reason for the previous ordeals was because Shiro knew that the had to be able to kick higher. His new flexibility allowed him to kick above his own head, which he demonstrated by kicking a new dummy in a wooden arm which stuck out at 5ft. xKireiHimex: ~Kirei was about to go train as she would body flicker to her own training ground. Kirei saw a familiar face one that seem to be training once more it was Shiro. He really was this eager to train that he even got out here to train all alone? “Hello Shiro”-Kirei would say with a soft friendly voice- “Ready for more training with me today??”-She would ask him- “Unless your to busy with what you are doing now. Then it’s alright”-Kirei said. Kirei was wearing her black/blueish dress and her shoes and her Katana with once more her Tanto covered not to see by anyone. And she had her pouches with her with medical stuff and weaponary. She was ready to train Shiro in better controlling his chakra. So he could better mold his chakra while using Ninjutsu one of these days. Kirei would smile as she watched him carefully.~ Kunshiro: After planting his foot against the 5ft high arm for the first time, a series of high kicks followed that lacked any strength at first but soon soft thumps were audible. Twenty high kicks were executed with each leg, more rapid each time to force himself over his limit non-stop, before he finished it off with a powerful roundhouse kick that again shattered the Dummy. Two destroyed dummies, dust and uplifted splinters, now surrounded Shiro’s form who was sweating and panting. Lost in focus, he didn’t notice Kirei-Sensei’s arrival until she spoke out. Immediately he turned and bowed to the woman who slightly reminded him of his mother, the way her voice held a gentle tone. “Greetings Sensei, yes I am ready.” Unlike on their first meeting, the young Uchiha’s arrogance almost seemed to be void towards Kirei, yet in the back of his mind still clung a distrust that he carried to everyone. He stepped 5 yards opposite of her before moving into the Tiger Stance which they had practised yesterday. “What will we be doing, Sensei?” xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would smile to him “Were gonna try that you get better control over your chakra. It will take time but I want you to try and focus mainly on your chakra . To mold it correctly and in certain amounts. Yes?”-Kirei would say in a soft tone--Kirei would smile to him as she would speak once more “So I want you to go meditate for like a few minutes till your head is clear as you don’t think of anything except developing your chakra, Molding it in the center of yourself and then expelling it in small amounts at first. And as you get better over the days we will try with bigger amounts. You don’t have any injuries lately? I know how hard you are training.. and if your injured without my knowledge I don’t know how far I can push you.- Kirei would say as she glanced over him~ Kunshiro: He returned her smile with a nod, still nothing but a blank expression on his face, even though he was glad at the smile. Ever since his mother’s passing it had been one of the things Shiro missed the most, it filled him with more energy as he listened to her speak. Again she smiled, and this time the young boy couldn’t help but flash a smile as well.”Chakra control, hm, sounds interesting.” He said while thinking, still listening to her. Shiro had to learn how to properly control his chakra and moving it through his body, his right handwas injured yet he didn’t bring it up. “No Sensei, I am good to go.”As he spoke, he moved his hands behind his back to remove the bloody bandaged and sneak them into his back pocket, all the while whistling innocently. Minutes later he was already seen seated in the usual meditating position, both hands each resting on a knee. His lids were shut while displaying overall concentration. He attempted to empty his mind, but it took a while to clear the images of the past months. However when he did so, his form almost looked like it illuminated, as he finally entered that deeper state of mind. “Chakra.. flow around my body.” He kept repeating in thought, and after half an hour his right hand began to strain under the previous injuries. But even through that he managed to keep focus. PunkM45t3rDr3w: He blinked as he was transported somewhere else. His blue hues scanned the place as he held his side where he hit him. “Woah I have got to learn that…” He said in shocked. He took the head band that was in his hand and tied it around his waist as he spotted two people that looked like they were training and seeing as one of them was around his age he smiled as he walked over to the two and bowed lightly. “Hello, I am Haruki Sejino.” He said with a smile as he stood up holding his side. Kihaku must of hit him hard cause it felt like he had a broken rib or something. xKireiHimex: ~Kirei watched Shiro closely while he was meditating as she didn’t noticed any weirds on him as she would chuckle. As a new voice arrived at her trainingground as she looked up “Hello Haruki, I’m Kirei Haruno Jounin of Kirigakure.”-Kirei would smile softly as she looked up to Kihaku as she waves at him as she smiled softly as she then turned her head back to the new boy “Ah please don’t distract Shiro he is in the middle of a training as he’s meditating to clear his head”-Kirei would say to Haruki with a soft smile as she watched him holding his side “Your alright??”-Kirei would ask him~ SanadaKihaku: Hey Kirei.~I smiled before looking away quikly, I still couldn’t help but blush when ever I saw her. When I heard her address Haruki about his side, I swiftly composed myself and turned back to face her. ~ This boneheaded student attempted to attack me and so I punched him in the side. Though I might have fractured one of his ribs. Oh and Haruki , Shiro over there is one of your teammates . Welcome to Team Phantom kid.~ I smirked.~ Kunshiro: After another fifteen minutes of meditating, still under the 1 hour mark, Shiro’s face contorted in a frown. The previous injuries in his hand now really started to play up, blood began to run out of some of the wounds but he kept his focus. For a short moment, his concentration was nearly broken when another student spoke to Shiro, causing for one of the wounds on his palm to rupture slightly more, though only through the skin. Yet even that disturbance was ignored. While biting his teeth and sweating “have to mold More chakra, expel smaller amounts .” He continued to repeat. One minute before the first hour had passed, Shiro opened his eyes; seeing only a blur at first before he adjusted to the light., he eyed a new student; the one who had disturbed his meditation moments earlier. With a frown, Shiro immediately dashed forth to the side of the new student with a zigzagging motion, before aiming to smash his fist into the latter’s stomach with a hook-swing that upon impact would most likely send the latter flying even if he managed to block in time. “Don’t disturb me again, baka.” PunkM45t3rDr3w: He was about to say sorry when he saw the other boy running at him. Haruki grinned as he did, his full attention on the boy he quickly jumped back into a back flip dodging the attack he landed on his feet and slide to a stop. “Now, now little boy is that anyway to greet your new team mate?” He said with a grin. “If that is the way you want to play.” He said as he drew a small hunting dagger and dipped it into a pouch he had on his side filled with a poison that would stun any who were unlucky to get it in them. It was not deadly or because long term effects, just cause’s their bodies not to work that and would make them crap their pants , a little thing he whipped up. He stuck his tongue out at him. “I take it with your attitude you must be a stuck up Uchiha…” He brought up his hand and gave him the bring it sign. “I don’t care who is in my way nothing will stop me from reaching my dream….” His hand that had the dagger was behind him as he took a stance that was ready if he went on the attack again. Though his side and hand hurt from his wounds he didn’t let this brat see it. xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would blink with her eyes as she saw Shiro coming at Hakuri. “Hey now boy’s be friendly to each other”-Kirei would say as she saw blood on Shiro’s hand as she raised a brow- “How the hell did you get that.. Wait nevermind I don’t wanna know you just kept it hidden from me did you? If I ask you for any injuries I mean it.. next time.. next time you wont get away with it this easy if you lie to me again got it.”-Kirei would say as she would grab her Katana as she would step between Shiro and Haruki “And this isn’t gonna happen… your both are injured enough already for god’s sake. Try and you will regret you attacked each other.”-Kirei would say with a serious voice as she glared at them both from side to side~ Kunshiro: Shiro watched the other jump up, silently mocking him for being an acrobat in melee combat, at which Shiro continued his hook-swing in a full turn while pushing himself forward in a straight line, chasing after the boy identified as Haruki to keep the distance minimal. The latter’s back flip had provided but a small gap which was easily covered by the arms-length of another hook-swing from Shiro, this time with the added force of a full rotation behind it. The punch was aimed to smash directly into Haruki’s still airborne form, which was a foot or so from landing. Shiro caught him in mid-air on purpose, since it left no way out by physical movement alone. Also due to Haruki’s back flip, he most likely wouldn’t even see Shiro coming in time, but even if he did it was too late. With gravity on his said, the young Uchiha fist aimed to knock all of the air out of Haruki’s stomach and send him flying off a few feet. PunkM45t3rDr3w: He was in midair when he saw him take after him again, so he drew a poison laced needle from his pouch and held it between his fingers he knew this was gonna hurt. There was no way to dodge it his eyes widen as he felt the punch connect with his gut and he felt the air being knocked out of his body. This would most likely leave a big bruise. He wouldn’t let this Uchiha brat have the last laugh so when it connected he aimed to poke the needle into his forearm and since he was so close he wouldn’t be able to dodge it logically at least, that and he was rather fast with his hands. If the needle went into his arm the poison would start to move around his body in a few moments he would lose all movements of his body as Haruki went flying into a tree while giving this brat the finger. He landed on the ground as he chuckled cause he knew if he got him it would only be a matter of time before he was shitting his pants. He groaned in pain as he sat there holding his side now knowing that his bruise was only more sore now after that hit. “I think that would be a draw, Uchiha brat…” Kunshiro: Shiro noticed Haruki aiming to stab a needle in his own arm, but he only aimed to do so when the punch had already connected. The quik blow had knocked the Sejino back fast enough, that the needle only pierced the cloth of his glove. “A draw? Not today. But call me brat one more time and it’ll be your last word.” Shiro raised his chin before brushing off his shoulder and walking off, watching his bleeding hands and fingertips and palm. A short trot brought him over to a small river, in which he wasched his hands before throwing water over his sweaty face. Today’s training had been rough, but it wasn’t done yet. He eventually sat on the riverbank, his boots behind him and bare feet dangling in the water. It felt good to relax a little bit, as he fell on his back Shiro thought back on the previous battle. If his punch hadn’t landed first then the needle would have hit its mark perfectly.Apparently his teammate had some high reflexes and quick hand-work aside from a lacking brain, Shiro thought. PunkM45t3rDr3w: Damn he thought he got him. He shook his head as he sat up and leaned against the tree. He grabbed his side as a shot of pain went through his body as he groaned in pain. “First Sensei and now you had to hit that same palce too.” He glared at him and then grinned. “Oh well, I guess you win this time….Shiro was it?” He let out a small strained laugh as he slowly stood up as he used the tree behind him to push himself up. “Man I really thought I got you.” He walked over to the stairs and sat down. “Frist my hand now my side.. today was an odd one.” He kept his smile on his face. “At least I passed my exam..” llSuperMarioll: -Hikari was sitting on the mountain top ways away as he watches his brother progress...he smirked a little...he is persistant...wanting to get stronger. He gets up slowly as he slides down the side of the mountain and leaps as he lands on top of one of the buildings. He jumps down from the top of the building and lands on the ground as he walks towards him.- "You really are my brother to have that type of strength..." -He speaks from a distance to him as he continues to walk towards him. He stands in front of him looking at him with a smirk on the side of my face, gripping the handle of my blade.- "Good...you won't be far behind then..." Kunshiro: Shiro’s brow was turned to a slight frown, deep in thought, while continueing to lay on his back with lids closed. His ears picked up to some soft thumps of faraway jumps and landings before footsteps brought someone closer. As soon as Hikari spoke, Shiro recognized the voice and spared himself from the effort of getting up. “Hmpf, just know that one day in the future I will surpass you brother.” As his brother came close, Shiro sat up and sighed out loud, running his toes through the water. “Mhm, I guess. How is your training going, or did you come here planning to train.” A finger pointed out to the handle of Hikari’s blade without ever turning to face the latter. llSuperMarioll: -He looks to him still lying on the ground...still no sign of respect eh...? Oh well...Hikari looked as he posted at his blade...he looks back wondering if he has an interest in blades...- "Well I was gonna train by myself but since your here...we are gonna get some training done now." -He motions his head for him to follow as he walks away to the middle of the field. He turns around to face him.- "By the way....you shouldn't be trying to kill your teammates..." -He glares at him.- "Your gonna need them..." -He looks to the poor fellow and shakes his head.- "Tch...poor guy..." -He looks back to his brother as he reaches over, gripping the handle of his blade and draws it slowly. The sweet sound of a blade being unsheathed. He shows the blade to him.- "You seem interested in the blade...aren't you...?" Kunshiro : He grinned at his brothers remark, turning his head at him while he spoke about wanting to go training before suddenly including Shiro. “If we are going to train, you better teach me something usefull.” Shiro pocketed both his hands, which had stopped bleeding for abit, and stood up walking after him. When Hikari stopped, so did Shiro, eyeing the taller Uchiha with a determined gaze. “Teammates are only going to get in my way, eventually.” He shrugged it off and couldn’t help but smirk at the passed out fellow on the ground nearby. “Tch... poor guy.” They said at the same time, causing for Shiro to arrogantly raise his chin before he lightly gasped at the blade being unsheathed. Immediatly the young brother was drawn to it and eyed it with his large silver hues. “Is that yours, brother? I still need to get practise swords... if you can get your hands on this then help me find some bokken?” He grinned before throwing some practise kicks into the air, each one of them a little higher than the last to push his flexibility. After a few dozen of high-kicks, he kept standing on his supporting right leg while kicking out high and low with the other, keeping his left foot off of the ground, as a means of warming up and increasing the speed of his kicks. llSuperMarioll: -He looks to him as he was drawn to the blades sharp and shine. He sheathes the blade and shakes his head.- "In due time...I'm not even fully trained in wielding this blade...my parents gave it to me....I'm guessing its a family hierloom or something..." -He grips the handle tight then lets go as he looks to his little brother.- "Don't worry...anyway judging your reaction...you wanna be a swordsman just as much as I do, don't you...? Hmph we really are brothers..." -He smirks as he looks to him...very surprised of the similarites they share...- "What do you wanna work on anyway...?" Kunshiro: Finishing his series of kicks with a powerful roundhouse kick which caused for an audible woosh, Shiro landed on both feet and shot his brother a smug glance. “So what if I do want to be a swordsman, tch.” And out of nowhere, Shiro shot off in a quick sprint, dashing through the high grass. Immediately he began panting, due to already having trained quite allot today, but he enjoyed the feeling of rapid velocity. His feet hit the ground faster and faster until a final leap brought him over a small river. He stopped on the side and turned to his brother, awaiting for him to arrive if he wasn’t already there, before pointing up at a massive oak that stood over 15 yards high. “Think you can jump that?” llSuperMarioll: -He looks to his brother as he smirks. He calmly walks over to the edge of the river. He leans down and reaches to his 20 pound weights as he take them off his ankles and his wrists and sets them aside. He looks to the tree as he squats down and quickly jumps up high in the air. He was about 30 meters in the air as he lands right on the top of the tree...he balances himself on one foot as he looks to his little brother.- "You mean this tree...?" -He smirks as he looks down to him as he sees Kirei-San fade away and tilts his head. Eh oh well...he returns his attention to his little brother as he jumps down and lands safely and silently on the ground next to him.- Ichiro2Aburame: -It was a bright morning as Ichiro woke up from out of his bed because his alarm was rung as loud as it possibly could, he would reach over and attempt to turn off the alarm as he fell out of bed doing so. As he faceplanted the ground in nothing but his boxers he would reach his hand up from off of the ground and turn off the alarm as he hopped up from off of the ground. It was now about in the morning as his mom was down stairs cooking breakfast that would be done in about 5mins, and he knew that the academy classes was today and he didn’t want to drag and be late so he would grab some clothes and begin to make his way to the shower. To shower he would then get out of the shower and put his clothes on and make his way down the stairs to eat, he would eat some of the breakfast that was made for him and drink some of the Oj she poured for him. He would then begin to make his way near the front door as his dad came from the back and gave him a gourd marked with insect’s markings on it as he thanked his dad and ran out of the house. He would put the gourd on his back while he was running towards the training grounds because his sensei had called him there for a training session he would make his way past the forest and mountains as he saw his sensei and a guy that was standing next to her as he approached the two not saying anything looking suspiciously.- . Category:Kirigakure RP 207